


je t'aime

by DepressedMom



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: APH France - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Hetalia, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, lapslock, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedMom/pseuds/DepressedMom
Summary: just a fluffy short drabble





	je t'aime

matthew sighs happily, fingers drumming a beat on the steering wheel softly as he deftly moves it to the right.

humming softly to the radio, which had been playing at minimum volume up until now, matthew lets his mind wander.

driving to his boyfriend's house had always been the only time he had ever found driving relaxing, that's for sure.

he knew the directions by heart, having driven there so many times.

(it was hard to not know the address to the place that held the key to his heart...and the extra key in his apartment)

it had been nearly 2 years since the two had first started dating, but in full honesty it didn't always feel that way. parking at the same place he always did, matthew walked the rest of the way towards his boyfriend's apartment building. up the elevator, and three doors down was his boyfriend's apartment. 

matthew smiled to himself, just at the thought of seeing him.

rapping his knuckles light on the oakwood door, matthew held his breath slightly.

and there he was, gilbert beilschmidt in all his glory. 

clad in a black tank top and boxer shorts, it seemed as though he just got out of bed. there's a soft smile on his face, eyes shimmering at the visage of his boyfriend.

tackling him in a hug, matthew placed his chin on top of gilbert's head, placing a kiss there.

gilbert chuckles, pressing his face into the crook of matthew's neck. 

"hey."

this time, matthew moves to press his mouth into what was supposed to be a light peck, he murmurs back.

"hey."

gilbert's lips hover above matthew's mouth for a second, before kissing him deeply, hands clutching at his hoodie.

they continue that way, falling onto gilbert's couch in a mess of limbs, pressing their bodies into one another in a tight embraces.

matthew's cold fingers draw shapes into the soft skin of gilbert's hips, licking into gilbert's mouth swallowing whatever words were meant to be spoken.

matthew moved to straddle gilbert, hands on either side of his waist pressing him into the couch, bringing gilbert closer to him.

gilbert pulls at matthew's hair gently, tongue nudging into his mouth. matthew nips at it, causing gilbert to yelp gently, before matthew gently brings him back into the kiss again.

matthew's hands go from his waist to his shoulders, gilbert's moving his own hands at matthew's sides bringing him closer.

gilbert sighs into his mouth, putty in his hands. his body was hot and sweaty and matthew's cold hands and mouth were like a water to a very parched gilbert, his touch was cool and refreshing, a breath of fresh air.

for matthew, gilbert's touch set him a flame. his body sweaty and warm just 5 minutes into kissing him. he loved the warmth that gilbert's arms gave him. loved the scorching fire he felt in his abdomen and chest.

"oh my god, my eyes!" francis practically screams, the sudden noise making both jump at least a foot away from each other.

matthew and gilbert both flush bright red, moving away from each other before gilbert responds.

"well, we're dating! what do you expect?" 

"not having to see my cousin's tongue down my best friend's throat, that's for sure!"

worded like that, both matthew and gilbert cringe a little. that did sound really weird.

"Now if you guys are done doing that, are you ready to leave? We still need to pick up Antonio and I refuse to be the third wheel." francis huffs, looking slightly disgruntled.

"uh, yeah let me just get my leather jacket and i'll be ready to go." 

with that gilbert pressed a quick peck onto matthew's forehead before disappearing into his bedroom.

"i really do try to be as supportive of your relationship as i can, but then i think of you as a 6 year old and i want to sob." francis explains, shaking his head as matthew gets up to join him by the door.

matthew laughs at that, gathering his hair to tie it into a ponytail much like his cousin's.

"okay, but it's been 2 years francis." 

at this francis only shakes his head. "you'll only get it when peter starts dating."

matthew frowns, not liking the sound of that at all.

"ew, that's gross."

francis smiles, "my thoughts exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever obsessively read fanfics on AO3 up until now. I've written fics only on Wattpad before this, so excuse the lack of quality. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
